Rose Weasley and the Trouble with Love
by Pheonix1505
Summary: Rose Weasley has been looking forwards to going to Hogwarts for as long as she could remember. So when she finally got her Hogwarts letter, of course she was ecstatic! But what happens when Rose gets caught up in things she never expected? Feelings, she n


_**Hello, fellow Harry Potter fans. This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm not exactly a great writer. This is just a story I write in my spare time on my phone. But please read, and I promise to write more. I can't promise to update regularly though, I don't own a computer you see (This is my step-mum's) . Review and tell me what you want to happen! This paragraph is fairly boring, but it will pick up. I solemnly swear ;)**_

 _ **Also, I don't claim to own any of these characters, or this world (Hogwarts). I am clearly, NOT, J.K Rowling. Big cheers to her though. XOXO my lovelies.**_

* * *

 **'ROSE!** Get down here!'  
Rose Weasley groaned as she heard her father Ron call out to her. She was in the middle of packing her bags for Hogwarts, and if she didn't start now, she was never going to finish!

'Al is here!' Instantly perking up, she left her already forgotten bags.  
'COMING DAD!' She called. After closing her door with a sharp slam, she took off down the stairs and ran to the lounge.  
'Hello Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry. ' Rose smiled at the Potters through her deep breathing. Putting a hand to the wall to steady herself, she turned to her cousins.  
'Al, great, you can help me. Lils I think Hugo is in his room playing chess by himself.' Rose paused, and looked around. 'Hang on, where's James?' She asked the adults.  
'He's at Uncle Georges for the day, with Fred.' Ginny said.  
'Ah, peace and quiet.' Hermione said knowingly.  
'Yeah, right. There's still Lily Luna.' Ron smirked. Then all the adults turned to Lily.  
'What? I'm not as bad as James.' Lily huffed. 'I'm going to hang out with Hugo.' Muttering indignantly, she stalked up the stairs and out of sight.  
'What's got into her?' Rose asked the room.  
'Oh, i suspect she's just jealous all you older cousins are leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. She's going to miss you.' Uncle Harry said.  
'Right. Well she sure shows a funny way of showing it.' Albus turned to Rose and smiled 'Your room?' He asked.  
'Yeah.' She replied.

* * *

Leading Al to her room, they left the adults to quietly talk in the living room.  
'Have you got all your books yet?' Rose asked as they trudged up the stairs slowly.  
'Of course. Mum made sure we went to Flourish and Blott's ages ago. Did you get a new broom? I did!' Al looked at Rose and they shared a mischievous look.  
'Firebolt class 9!' They said simultaneously. Rose laughed and carried on as they stepped into her room.  
'Looks like we're both trying out for the team this year huh?' Al nodded.  
'I really hope i get in. James got on the team his first year of Hogwarts! I have to!' He looked away, but not before Rose saw the worried look on his face.  
'You don't need to worry Al, you have just as much skill as James does, if not more. It's in your blood.' Smiling, she set about packing her bags again. 'If one of us has to worry, it's me. I'm good, but I'm not great.' Al snorted. Rose was a great flyer, she loved to fly. He didn't think she had to worry. As he expressed these thoughts aloud, he looked around her room.  
Rose had never been a girly-girl. While Lily adored pastel colours, Rose was a girl of plain colours, preferring black or white. Her walls were white, and any accents or decorations were black. Any colours in the room were just objects, and even her bed sheets were white. Thinking about colours made him think of the houses.  
'Do you ever wonder what house you'll be in? He asked. Rose frowned slightly as she tried to zip up her suitcase.  
'Yeah, i guess. I hope I'm not in Hufflepuff. I'd leave, wouldn't you?' They both snorted and shared a laugh.  
'Yeah, right. Rose Weasley will be in Hufflepuff the day a mute man tells a deaf man that a blind man saw a crippled man walk on water.' Al joked.  
'Hey, I'm not that bad! I can do peace!' Rose shot a fake glare at Albus.  
'Need I remind you of the time you punched James and broke his broomstick? Just because he put a spider in your hair?' Albus said. 'Rosie, you can't do peace.' He shot Rose a doubtful look.  
Rose couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed loudly, and threw a pillow in Al's direction.  
'See!' He exclaimed, holding the pillow like a shield.  
By the time the Potter's had to go, Al and Rose had talked about anything and everything Hogwarts related.  
'Bye! I'll see you at the station!' Rose called to her cousins as they stepped into the fireplace.  
'Beat you there!' Al challenged, and he was gone before she could reply.  
Rose couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts.


End file.
